


Hold me in your arms

by TotallyRadioactive15



Series: #Ballum - Fluff [21]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Feeding, Fluff, Kissing, Lap Sitting, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Another little one requested by Benjaminhighways on Tumblr, Hope you like it!
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: #Ballum - Fluff [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602898
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Hold me in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Another little one requested by Benjaminhighways on Tumblr, Hope you like it!

Callum was sitting eating dinner by the time Ben entered the flat, 3 hours late. 

'I'm so sorry babe, It was awful.. Jay bloody took the wrong turning and then we ended up in the middle of nowhere and I had no signal... took us ages to workout where we actually needed to be and then when we finally got back to the main road by phone died! Did you get jays message?' Ben asked hanging up his coat and walking towards the table where Callum sat.

'Yep, I got it... Its okay I don't mind' Callum told him turning in his seat giving Ben a smile. 

'Its not okay though... I'm so sorry I missed dinner again, I'm a crap boyfriend' Ben told him looking at the plate in front of Callum feeling very hungry.   
'Your not a crap boyfriend, its not like you missed our anniversary or anything' Callum gigged 'it was just dinner, and its okay' Callum finished 

He watched Ben standing in front of him, his finger's fiddling with the cuff of his long sleeves top, as he stared at the the plate on the table. 

'Come here darling' Callum whispered stretching out his arm so he could wind it around Ben's waist, his fingers stroking across the sliver of naked skin not covered my his clothing, pulling the younger man closer 

He stroked his finger's against Ben's skin before moving the chair back so that he could pull Ben into his arms.   
Ben wrapped his arm around Callum's neck and rested his head on the older mans shoulder. 

'You must be exhausted, I know exactly what's its like to get lost with Jay... I used to do it for a living remember!' Callum told him causing them both to laugh 

'Yeah I am... it didn't help that it was so cold' Ben told him cuddling into Callum's arms as he felt himself yawning  
'Have you eaten anything?' Callum asked gently running his fingers through Ben's windswept hair

'Half a mars bar' Ben told him thankful that he had brought some provisions even if he ended up sharing it with jay. 

'Here have the rest of this, its still hot enough to eat' Callum told him picking up his folk and spearing up some pasta before pushing it into Ben's mouth. 

'Oh god... this is so good' Ben moaned in-between chews.   
He loved Callum's cooking but chicken pasta was his absolute favorite and Callum knew it. 

Callum continued to feed Ben the rest of his dinner to Ben as they talked about the rest of Ben's eventful day before Callum realized that Ben was practically falling asleep on his lap. 

He pressed a kiss to Ben's forehead before heaving him up and into his arms so that he could carry the younger man into their bedroom. He quickly and quietly stripped the man of his clothes before placing him in the middle of the bed.

He pressed another kiss to Ben's lips before heading back into the kitchen letting the younger man get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Feedback is greatly appreciated   
> xxx


End file.
